


Of Monkey's, sweets, and Storms

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dark Side of Dimensions compliant if that means I can bring Atem back in his own body, Flash back to Ancient Egypt, M/M, Some Peach shipping, Storms, Thunder - Freeform, Yuugi and Tea have two kids, childhood fears, lightining, one makes an appareance, three moments in the life of Atem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Three moments in Atem's life where his fear of thunder storms rears its ugly head, but somehow, everything turns out alright in the end.





	Of Monkey's, sweets, and Storms

**Author's Note:**

> I really dislike thunder storms. especially at night. 
> 
> Egyptian word key  
>  Kyky - Monkey  
> Nedjem - Sweet

**_~*~_ **

**_Egypt,_ **

**_3000 B.C._ **

**_~*~_ **

 

Aknamkanon is not a heavy sleeper. As Pharaoh many nights see someone trying to assassinate him. So far that week, there’d been two alone. However, Aknam knew the steps of his young son. The five year old boy still slept with his nurse. He was rather attached to her since his mother had passed and Aknam couldn’t take that away from him. 

 

He turned and swept the boy into his arms, he was just about to ask what this night visit was all about. When there was a clap of thunder above the palace. The stone work shook only slightly. Then, lightning lit the room up. 

 

Atem hid his head in his father’s shoulder. 

 

Aknam drew the covers over both of them. But Atem did not sleep. He did not cry either. Or otherwise make a sound. But Atem also needed his father. Strong arms enveloped the child. For that is what he was, and, in a way, always will be to Aknam. 

 

Together the waited out the storm. 

 

And when the attendants arrived in the morning; they decided that thing kingdom didn’t need their ruler or his son any time that morning. And left the two to sleep. 

  
  


~*~

Domino City, Japan

Present Day

~*~

 

Atem wished he was back in the room yuugi called his; back at the game shop where everything seemed down to earth. Atem hadn’t realized how the shop was made for the short Muto’s until he was magically revived by Seto Kaiba. 

 

Not that he didn’t want to be with Kaiba. But Seto was away on business, and Atem was there, alone. In the big bed that reminded him too much of Egypt, and his father. In the large room which really wasn’t but at the moment felt like it. 

 

The building quaked when one particular nasty bit of thunder boomed and the windows lit up with lightning. Atem was being silly he knew. He took deep breaths as much as he could. He wasn’t going to panic. It was just a thunder storm. 

 

The next one has him hopping out of bed, pulling a robe on and running from the room. Once in the hallway he feels a bit better. At least there’s another wall between him and the storm. He notices alight in the kitchen and some talking. 

 

Slowly he makes his way towards it. He hears the voices of Roland and Mokuba. Atem almost doesn’t want to interrupt them. He and Seto had only been together for a short month and sometimes things still got awkward with others. 

 

The storm didn’t give him much choice. Even with the added wall, the next boom of thunder pushed Atem onwards. 

 

“I was wondering if you’d join us.” Roland said. He was a bright man. And had worked for Seto since the Big Five had tried to take his company. He was more or less an uncle to Seto and Mokuba even if he did take their orders. 

 

“Couldn’t sleep.” was a far better excuse than saying anything about childhood fears. Hell, Seto didn’t even know that one. Atem guessed that neither does Yuugi for that matter. 

 

Mokuba yawns; “I hate storms.” he was, what, fifteen? Atem moved towards the counter and Roland put a cup of hot chocolate with small marshmallows on top before him. Atem wrapped his hands around it. 

 

Would the modern world never not surprise him? He wondered. He took a sip. And maybe, in a small way that made his longing for home, and his fear, edge back for the moment. And together, the three waited out the storm with their mugs of chocolate and if they all played a game of capsule monsters, well, all for the better really. 

 

~*~

Domino City, Japan

Future Present Day

~*~

 

Seto’s snores do nothing to cover the storm going on outside. And once again, as has happened through is long, long, long life, Atem is wide awake. He’s forty years old and wishes he still didn’t have this dumb as fuck fear. But he still hated thunder storms, he still wanted his own father and he still couldn’t really ask for the comfort he wanted. 

The door opened slightly and his niece, Kitana is ten. She had the brown hair of her mother and the purple eyes of her father. And she doesn’t care who she wakes up as she scrambled onto the bed and into Atem’s arms. 

 

“What is wrong? Nedjem?” Atem asked. 

 

“ _ You  _ know what’s wrong, Uncle Kyky.” Kitana frowned even as he tucked her against him and pulled the covers up over around them. This wasn’t the first time his nieces or nephew had come to him in the middle of the night. Kitana disliked storms as much as Atem and she was the only he had ever divulged this information too. 

 

“Ah,” Atem kissed her temple. “I won’t let it get you.” he said. 

 

“Neither will I let it get you.” Kitana yawned. Unlike Atem, once she found what she needed, Kitana was asleep in his arms. 

 

Atem mulled over this, when an arm made it around his middle. 

 

“Go to sleep.” Seto muttered. He hated being woken up. Atem hummed something softly. And, as if by magic, the storm was letting up and all he could hear was the soft, soft rain against their home. 

 

And if it lulled him to sleep. Well, no one was the wiser. Except for maybe Slifer the Sky Dragon and Mahad. 

 


End file.
